


Nine Cookies Placed Out for Santa

by Skeeter_110



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Christmas Cookies, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Calls James "Rhodey" Rhodes "Papa", Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, cookies for Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Peter gets ready for Santa's arrival.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Nine Cookies Placed Out for Santa

"Alright, come on, Petey, it's time for bed." Tony says once the movie they were watching finally ended, making the toddler whine. 

"Please just one more movie?" Peter pleads, pouting even more when he saw his Daddy shake his head.

"Nope, it's time for bed now." Tony reiterates.

"I don't want to go to bed." Peter moans, making Rhodey click his tongue in disapproval. 

"Well then I guess Santa won't be coming to our house tonight because he only goes to houses where little boys are being good and are sleeping." Rhodey tells the toddler making him gasp at the idea of Santa not coming to their house.

"I want Santa to come!" Peter shouts.

"Well then how about you go and get your pajamas on and then we can leave out some cookies for him and then go to bed." Rhodey offers, Peter shooting off the couch and running towards his room.

"You know, I'm going to be sad when he gets older and we can no longer use Santa against him." Tony admits making Rhodey chuckle.

"You're terrible." Rhodey teases, plopping down on the couch next to Tony.

"Maybe, but you can't deny that it's a little bit true." Tony adds, planting a kiss on the side of Rhodey's head as Peter comes dashing into the living room now dressed in pajamas. 

"Come on, come on, come on. We need to put out cookies and milk for Santa!" Peter says, grabbing both Rhodey and Tony's hands and yanking on them in attempt to pull them off the couch.

"Oh, gee, I'm suddenly so tired. It's so late, way past my bed time. So. Sleepy." Tony jokes, dramatically laying down on the couch and pretending to sleep.

"Uh oh, Daddy fell asleep. But I know what will wake him up; tickles!" Rhodey says, Peter laughing and instantly jumping on Tony to "attack" him. 

"Okay, okay, I'm up, Pete, I'm up!" Tony laughs, rolling over and throwing Peter over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

"Alright, Pete, pick out which cookies look best for Santa while Daddy and I pour the milk." Rhodey says once Tony sat Peter down at the breakfast island.

Peter made sure to take his time, looking through all of the cookies and picking out the ones that he felt were perfect enough for Santa to eat. Once he managed to pick out nine perfect ones, he climbed down from the stool and made his way to the fridge.

"What are you doing, Pete? Papa already got the milk." Tony says, trying to figure out why the toddler went back to the fridge.

"The reindeer need something to eat." Peter points out, grabbing a big bag and carrots and going back towards the plate of cookies he left on the counter. 

"Oh, right. How could we ever forget the reindeer?" Rhodey asks, acting baffled at the idea of forgetting the reindeer. 

Once Peter was confident that Santa and his reindeers were only going to get the very best, he gently carried the plate and cup of milk to the coffee table in the living room. 

"Alright, Pete, now it's officially bed time." Tony says when he was sure that Peter was content with everything.

"Okay." Peter defeatedly complies, Tony chuckling as he guided Peter to his room.

Rhodey just fondly shook his head at the toddler, making himself comfortable on the couch and turning off the television as he waited for Tony. 

It only took about twenty minutes before his husband was walking back into the living room, Rhodey lifting up the blanket which Tony gladly burrowed under with him.

"He sleeping?" Rhodey whispers, Tony nodding before laying his head on Rhodey's shoulder. 

"Oh yeah, he's out like a light." Tony answers, both of them taking a moment to enjoy the silence and just being in each other's arms.

"We should probably start putting presents under the tree and making it seem like Santa came." Rhodey sighs, not wanting to get up just yet. 

"Just five more minutes." Tony asks for, snuggling closer to Rhodey.

"Five more minutes."


End file.
